I thought this would be fun!
by Brentinator
Summary: Leo finally got bionics, hoping it would bring him closer to his siblings, but less then a year after, Leo thinks they view him as their "little brother who's barely bionic". Now he has challenged them to a bionic battle to prove his worth. Rated T for safety, dedicated to TheUnknownBlock. Takes place before On the edge.
1. The battle

"That's a great idea!...in a alternate universe where bad ideas are great.

"I'm not your bionic taxi!"

"Your proved, that with a shadow of a doubt, that Marcus's guitar is, his."

"You know you aren't allowed to touch Donald's things."

"You are gonna keep your mouth shut."

"It's liking watching a chihuahua fight a horse."

"Everyone is gonna think you're dating your babysitter."

Leo awoke, shaking and in a cold sweat.

'It was just a dream. Just a dream.' He assured himself as he stood up and went over to the kitchen. As he grabbed a glass of water, he looked over at his siblings, sleeping soundly in their capsules. He smiled before remembering what he had heard the other day.

Flashback...

Leo had put on his training outfit and was about to go into the training room before he heard Spin yell.

"Why do I have to train with Leo?! He's the weakest student here! Even Bob is better then him!"

It didn't bother him until he heard his older brother say.

"Well, he may not be as strong as everyone else, but he has enough loyalty that it makes up for it."

Why would Chase say that about him? Weren't older brothers supposed to stand up for their younger ones?

"Chase, everyone knows that Leo is the weakest student here. He can't even do a full push up."

Why would Adam say that?! If it wasn't for Leo, Adam wouldn't have even discovered one of his hidden abilities!

"Come on, Chase. Don't deny it."

Bree? Now Bree was insulting him? Leo's eyes started brimming with tears before he heard Chase say.

"Yeah, ok. So Leo may not be as strong as the rest of us, but he is a student, just like all of you. And I had to deal with enough bullying in my lifetime, I will not wish it on my brother. Now if all of you don't knock it off, I will go to Mr. Davenport personally and tell him everything you said. I never want to be part of a conversation like this again. Now get training." Chase demanded.

Leo then wiped his tears off his face, put on a fake grin and went into the training room.

"Good morning, happy family."

End of flashback.

Leo put the cup in the sink and a glare replaced the smile he originally gave his sleeping siblings. 'They will pay for what they did to me.' He thought to himself before laying down on the sofa, adjusting his arm capsule, and went to sleep.

Leo woke up, put on his training outfit and went into the training area.

"Alright, today is Leo's turn to pick a opponent for the bionic battle." Chase announced.

"So I can choose, whoever I want?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yep that seems about right." His step brother smiled.

"Can I choose more then one opponent?"

"Leo, why do you want more then one opponent?"

"Just answer the question, Chase!"

"Yeah, you could, if you really wanted to." Chase explained with fear inching up his throat at his brother's sudden anger and impatience.

Then Adam and Bree came in the room, laughing about something, when Leo announced.

"I challenge the mentors to a bionic battle!"

"Leo, what are you doing?" Bree whispered, but Leo just pushed her away.

"I know what you guys have been saying about me. That's what, Bree!"

"There is no way we will battle you, Leo!" Adam yelled.

"Why?! I'm just a pathetic weakling?!" Leo demanded.

"No! Because you are our brother!" Adam retaliated.

"Yeah, cause you treat me like it." Leo grumbled.

"You know what, fine. Tomorrow morning, our battle will take place." Bree announced.

"See you then." Leo snarled as he left.

"I hope you know what you just got us into." She heard Chase say before the room emptied.

 **You guys may be wondering why I'm starting this story.**

 **Well, Billy Unger did something that really upseted me (PM me for details) and I don't exactly wanna write something centered on him or his character at the moment, so this and I miss them may be the only things that get updated for awhile. Possibly The curse, but that is a collaboration with BionicWolfLover and I wanna keep to it.**

 **Also, if you guys have read my story, The bionic demigod, I wanna know whether or not you think Bree should become a hunter (PM me your answer).**

 **Anyway, this is dedicated to my friend, TheUnknownBlock. He is a AMAZING writer and his stories always keep me on edge. He's super fun to talk to, and he makes all of his reviews (most of the time) humorous.**

 **This will have some humor, but it'll mostly be drama.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Adam, Bree and Chase vs Leo

Chapter 2.

*Next morning*

Leo's POV.

I was so ready for this. I had practiced all night and now they were gonna pay for what they did to me. I pulled on my student outfit and went downstairs where Adam was getting ready to fight me. Luckily, I had a strategy for all three of my "siblings". Adam and I got ready to fight each other when we heard Kate speak up.

"Hel-hello. I'm the referee for the battle. You may start now." She stuttered before we heard a bell signaling it was time.

Adam started by shooting his heat vision at me, but luckily, I dodged just in time. Then I shot a laser sphere at Adam, but he dodged it as well. He ran over and tried to punch me with his strength, but I dodged and kicked him into the hydra loop with my bionic leg. His head hit the edge and he slumped to the ground.

"The battle is over. Leo wins. Next up is Bree vs. Leo." Kate explained, with a little more confidence.

The bell rang and Bree and I got into fighting positions. Then she sped into me and before I could react, pushed me into the hydra loop. I smacked my head into it, and even though I was a little dizzy, I stood up just as she ran over to me. I used my bionic arm to punch her in the stomach and knocked her to the other side of the room, where she hit her arm into the wall and it bent up, making her cry out in pain before passing out.

"Leo is the winner. Final battle, Leo vs Chase." Kate smiled as the bell rang.

By now, the entire academy was screaming.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

As Chase pulled out his laser bo, I got a laser sphere ready.

"Ready, glow stick?" I mocked.

He just twirled it around and tried to swing it at me, but I used my energy transference to suck the power out of it. Then I started launching laser spheres, but Chase put his force field up. We continued fighting when I heard a voice.

"Leo Francis Dooley, what is going on?!"

I looked over to see my step father glaring at me with crossed arms, but the sudden voice made me panic and launch a laser sphere at Chase, who had put his force field down, making him fling across the room.

"Chase! Leo, what has gotten into you?!" Big D yelled as he started checking Chase's pulse and looked to see Adam and Bree unconscious as well.

"I-"

"I don't wanna hear it. You could've killed your family!"

"Nice to know you care more about them then me." I grumbled as I crossed my arms, felling slightly upset.

"What did you say?" Big D asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to my room." I grumbled as I went upstairs.

I heard the following conversation while I was going upstairs.

"That was...awesome!" I heard Spin yell, then I knew everyone disapproved of it, because then he replied sarcastically. "Fine, it was SO terrible."

I didn't care anymore as I felt guilt and sadness in the pit of my stomach before I locked myself in the mentors quarters, pulled my knees to my chest and started silently crying.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Your welcome! Wow, little Spin rant right there lol. Yeah it would make a cool idea for a future fic though! Hamster? That's a new one... Wow. Unknown, nothing is bigger then his ego. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! Yeah, poor Leo.**

 **Maddie (guest): Thank you...I will :)**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! Here is the more!**

 **Guest45: That is a good idea, but I sadly didn't get to use it cause I forgot! Sorry!**

 **LoveTheLord: Oh wow, that's gotta stink.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! I think I PMed you about that...**

 **Jonakijoannaki/The Forth Bionic: Thanks! Here is the new one!**

 **So Leo feels guilty! Will the Lab Rats be ok? Will they be able to help Leo?**

 **All will be answered in the final chapter of I thought this would be fun!**

 **I have a announcement! The stories I will be starting on after this will be Shattered, The strange happenings of Mission Creek High and a Elite Force collaboration with TheGirlWithTheBrokenSmile00! I have to do the last chapter of Elite Invasion, and I think I am holding it off cause like Kelli Berglund said in a Elite Force interview, talking about Lab Rats.**

 **"I don't want it to end ever!"**

 **But we are doing the spin-off fanfiction of Elite Invasion and Ali's and LabRatFlutieKat's story, The two that we missed called Don't touch the Davendimensioner when both the stories are over!**

 **Also, if you guys wanna enter my One Shot Lab Rats contest, PLEASE PM me! I have zero contestants and I wanna do this contest! :(**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Physical and mental recovery

Chapter 3.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I had rushed Adam, Bree and Chase to the infirmary and as they were taken into examination, I decided to go find Leo and figure out what had exactly happened. I went towards the mentor quarters and heard crying coming from the room that I recognized as Leo's. I opened the door to find out he was sitting in the corner, legs pulled to his chest, as his shoulder shook and small sobs escaped his mouth. Leo lifted his head up and saw me, making him immediately stand up and wipe his face.

"Big D, how are they?" He asked.

"They're in examination. The real question is, how are you?" I asked as I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I heard you crying. And Taylor told me about what the students said about you." I sighed as I hugged him, feeling unusually sympathetic.

At first, it was very awkward, but then Leo started crying. HARD.

"It's gonna be alright Leo. You're lucky your father is the owner of the academy." I smiled.

I heard Leo chuckle a little and reply.

"Even when you are comforting your step son, your ego does not quit."

He looked up at me as he wiped his face off that was covered in tears.

"Don't you feel better now that you have told someone?" I asked.

He nodded just as we started walking to the infirmary. As soon as we got in there, the doctor came out.

"There you are, I was just about to send someone to get you."

"What is the status on my children?"

"Well, they all have minor concussions for starters. Adam has a fractured knee, but he will be fine after awhile. Bree has slight damage to her stomach, and one of my other doctors has her being prepped for surgery now. Chase has a collapsed lung and they are operating on him now. Adam is awake if you guys wanna see him, or you can wait until all three are awake, because they are all in the same room." The doctor explained.

"We'll see them later. I have a important announcement to make. We'll be back immediately after." I explained as we called all the students to the training area. Leo stood where Adam, Bree and Leo normally do and I stood in the main area.

"I have a few announcements. First off, Adam, Bree and Leo will be fine in a few months." I started, making everyone sigh in relief.

"Now the other announcement is that, I know you have been bullying Leo. That's the whole reason he did this, was because he was sick of it. Now there is a new rule. If you are bullying someone, you lose points advancing to the next level and get a detention. I want this kind of behavior to stop. You are bionic heroes. Not villains. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded and I finished.

"You are dismissed. You have free time until we figure out the class schedule."

Everyone left afterwards and Leo and I went back to the infirmary to find out Bree and Chase were out of surgery and awake. We went to their room and saw them all talking.

"Hey Mr. Davenport!" Adam happily exclaimed.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" I asked.

"We're alright. I have a bit of stomach pain and Chase won't admit it, but he says he is having chest pains." Bree explained as she shifted a bit and winced.

"Now I know you didn't hear, but I told the students that if they were bullying again, that they get a automatic detention and lose points to the next color level. You guys are in charge of upholding that. Do you understand?" I asked.

Leo's POV.

My siblings nodded before turning to me.

"Leo, we're sorry we agreed with the students." Bree sighed.

"I didn't do anything! It was you two! Not Chase!" My brother yelled before laying his hand on his chest, trying to ease his pain.

"You deserved that." Adam laughed before continuing. "You're still our brother. And even though we tease you, don't take it to heart. You are the best guy we know. And if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have left the lab." Adam explained.

"So...siblings again?" Chase asked.

"You know what? Yeah." I smiled.

I am glad things at the academy are gonna change.

The end.

 **Super special thanks to TheUnknownBlock and thanks to all the supporters!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
